Charizard
Charizard is Flame Pokémon, the final evolved form of a Charmander. It previously fought Venusaur and Blastoise in the 33rd episode of Death Battle, the Pokémon Battle Royale, he later fought Agumon in the 57th episode of Death Battle, Pokémon VS Digimon. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Akihiro vs Charizard *Ash Ketchum vs Lucy Heartfilia (Alongside Ash) (By WarpStar930) *Charizard vs Drago (By Blade0886, Complete) *Charizard vs Greymon (By TOSHIKI OVERLORD, Complete) *Charizard Vs Tigershark (By TOSHIKI OVERLORD) *Charizard vs Pikachu *Charizard vs Yoshi (By LuckyEmilie) *Red and Charizard vs. Nathan and Jibanyan (Alongside Red) (By GalacticAttorney) *Fire Starter Battle Royale *Fully Evolved Fire Starter Battle Royale *Indominus Rex VS Charizard *Raphael vs Charizard (By Maxevil, Complete) *Sonic VS Charizard (By Apro319, Complete) *Mario vs Charizard (By Mario9987 Complete) *Bowser vs Charizard (By MarioVsSonicFan, Complete) *Tai and Agumon VS Red and Charizard (By IdemSplix, Complete) *Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale (By LakuitaBro01.2, Complete) *Ridley vs. Charizard (By GalacticAttorney) *Charizard Vs Baymax *Red & Charizard vs Hiccup & Toothless (By Cropfist) *Hiccup & Toothless VS Ash and Charizard (By Stevethebarbarian) *Pokèmon Protagonist Battle Royale(LionKeybladeWielder)(Complete) *Red and Charizard VS Dan and Drago *Charizard vs Spyro *Red (Pokémon) vs Hunter (Fossil Fighters) (By TOGYSITPL. Complete) *Pokemon Battle Royale-MEGA REMATCH (Complete) *Mega Charizard X VS Mega Charizard Y *Rathalos vs. Charizard Overview Charizard is the final evolution of the Kanto starter Pokémon Charmander. Based off of their Pokédex entries, these Pokémon are the warrior type. From the skies, they search for powerful opponents to face, but have a sense of honor as well and won't harm those who are weaker than it. However, they have been known to have a nasty temper, and when angered they won't hesitate to burn everything around them down to the ground. Charizards can also mega-evolve into either a flying-type Mega Charizard Y or a dragon-type Mega Charizard X. Death Battle Info (Official) Pokemon Battle Royale Background *Species: Flame Pokémon *Type: Fire & Flying *Height: 5'7" *Weight: 200 lbs. *Natural Habitat: Mountains & Valleys *Personality: Aggressive, Prideful, Warrior Mentality Statistics *HP: 266 (Average) *Attack: 173 (Below Average) *Defense: 161 (Below Average) *Special Attack: 223 (Above Average) *Special Defense: 175 (Average) *Speed: 205 (Above Average) *Abilities: Blaze (Increases Fire Powers) & Solar Power (Raises Special Attack in Sunny Weather, but drains HP) Pros & Cons *Effective Against: Grass, Bug, Steel, Fire, Fighting, & Fairy *Pro: Great Speed & Maneuverability *Pro: Immune to Ground-type Attacks *Weak Against: Rock, Water, & Electric *Con: Frail Defense *Con: Difficult to Raise & Control Red's Charizard *Height: 5'07" / 170 cm *Weight: 199.5 lbs / 90.5 kg *Type: Fire/Flying *Ability: Blaze **Boosts Fire attacks while at low health *Held item: Charizardite X Move Set *Growl *Slash *Flamethrower *Mega Punch *Mega Kick *Seismic Toss *Fire Spin *Fire Blast *Blast Burn *Inferno *Wing Attack *Air Slash *Dragon Pulse *Focus Blast *Rock Smash *Fly *Triple Finish *Flare Blitz Mega Charizard X *Height: 5'07" / 170 cm *Weight: 243.6 lbs / 110.5 kg *Type: Fire/Dragon *New Ability: Tough Claws **Increases power of contact moves by 33% *Requires Charizardite X *Attack +46, Defense +33, Sp. Attack +21 *Powerful enough to combat legendary Pokémon Feats *Defeated Mewtwo *Can lift a Golem which weighs over 600 lbs / 300 kg *Defeated Blue's Blastoise despite type disadvantage. *Fire can reach temperatures over 2,100 Fahrenheit / 1,149 Celsius *Survived battling Entei & Primal Groudon Death Battle Info (Fanon) - Charmeleon= Charmeleon *Species: Flame Pokémon *Type: Fire *Height: *Weight: - Charizard= Charizard *Species: Flame Pokémon *Type: Fire/Flying *Height: 5'07" / 170 cm *Weight: 199.5 lbs / 90.5 kg *Natural Habitat: Mountains & Valleys *Personality: Aggressive, Prideful, Warrior Mentality *Abilities: Blaze (Increases Fire Powers), Solar Power (Raises Special Attack in Sunny Weather, but drains HP) *Stats **HP: 266 (Average) **Attack: 173 (Below Average) **Defense: 161 (Below Average) **Special Attack: 223 (Above Average) **Special Defense: 175 (Average) **Speed: 205 (Above Average) * Moveset **Scratch **Growl **Smokescreen **Dragon Rage **Slash **Dragon Claw **Shadow Claw (Ghost Type move with increased Critical Hit chance) **Air Slash **Wing Attack **Fire Fang **Heat Wave **Fire Spin (traps target in vortex of flame) **Flare Blitz (powerful flaming tackle, deals 33% recoil damage) **Flame Burst (Burns surrounding area, hits multiple targets) **Flamethrower (Powerful flame stream, may burn target, can melt boulders) - Mega Charizard X= Mega Charizard X *Species: Flame Pokémon *Type: Fire/Dragon *Height: 5'07" / 170 cm *Weight: 243.6 lbs / 110.5 kg *Ability: Tough Claws (Increases power of contact moves by 33%) *Requires Charizardite X *Attack +46, Defense +33, Sp. Attack +21 *Powerful enough to combat legendary Pokémon *Stats **HP: 266 (Average) **Attack: 173 + 46 = 219 **Defense: 161 + 33 = 193 **Special Attack: 223 + 21 = 244 - Mega Charizard Y= Mega Charizard Y *Species: Flame Pokémon *Type: Fire/Flying }} Category:Monster Category:Pokemon characters Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Combatants that can fly Category:Video Game Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reptiles